


His Butler, Forever Faithful

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel isn't sure what he's feeling and Sebastian plans on helping him notice how he feels...and maybe help notice him, he gets the servants to help him but there's two annoying pests that keep getting in the way: Lizzy and Grell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler, Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> I refer Lord Aleister Chamber as Viscount and Druitt, so please don't get mad, I apologize for that

Ciel woke up to the warmth of the sun hitting his face. As he rolled over to look away he saw a face sleeping beside. His eyes widen in shock and his heart skipped a few beats, but when he realized it was Sebastian he let out a sigh. He layed there staring at the demon trying to figure out why he was sleeping in his bed. 

"Yes my young Lord?" Sebastian asked eyes remaining closed. 

"Why are you in my bed?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian opened his eyes, little annoyance shinning through. "Why bochan... you ordered me stay with you, I got tired so I lied down for a moment, I didn't think you'd mind... I mean I followed orders"

"The orders didn't conclude that you could sleep with me. Two males shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed. But you are right, I don't mind. I just didn't expect to see your face when I woke"

"Did I startle you"

"Some what"

"My apologies my young Lord" Sebastian said sitting up in the bed and stretching. "Shall I prepare breakfast?"

"Just make me some cereal, I'm not all that hungry" Sebastian removed himself off the bed and bowed, leaving the room. Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was still tired because of the string of nightmares he's had. He wondered why he had so many nightmares but didn't really care to much. Ciel was snapped free of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. When he looked up he saw Mey-rin walking in, a scared look on her face. Ciel covered his eye with his hair and looked at her worried with his visible eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uhm master, Sebastian told me to tell you that he apologizes for forgetting to tell you..." The maid started.

".....Tell me what?"

"That tonight you are attending a ball..."

"A ball? I don't recall retrieving an invatation... Whose hosting it?"

"The Viscount Druitt"

"Is there a theme?" Ciel's patience was running thin. She was lacking in telling him details in fear that he might yell at her but if she didn't hurry up and get to the point, he just might lose it then.

"Well you see sir... The ball is has a weird requirment to it...."

"Mey-rin hurry and get to the point for the life of me please!" 

The maid nervously pushed her skepticals up "All boys 13 and under must attend to the ball dressed as young ladies sir, sorry sir!" 

"Please tell me you're joking"

"I'm really sorry sir! Yes I am! But Sebastian wanted me to inform you that when he measured you in your dress was for you to attend the ball, he said he shall be your escort"

"No, I don't want to go" Ciel said snarling. He hated that damn dress so much. But the fact that the Viscount had set up such a riduclous requirement was sickening. Ciel then thought about how the Viscount and Lizzy both saw him in that dress. He'd be ruined! They would both remember the dress from that night at the Viscounts manor and realize it was him and then the Phantomhive name would really be disgraced. Ball acception or not he wasn't going!

"But sir! you have to go! Sebastian already accepted the invite and the Viscount is really looking forward to seeing you yes he is....."

"No"

"But-"

"I said No!" Ciel snapped and Mey-rin shut her mouth closed "I'm not going to such a stupid ball for the entertainment of the Druitt. I'm not interested"

"With all due respect sir, if you don't attend this ball you'll be letting the Queen down. She is attending the event and she is looking very forward to seeing you there!" Mey-rin pressed. Ciel glared at her, eye peircing. Great he had to go to meet the Queen. He let out a sigh. 

"Fine..." He groused and threw himself back down on his bed closing his eye. "You're dismissed"

Mey-rin left the room and walked down the hallway. At the other end Sebastian waited there. She looked at him, a smile creeping onto her face and Sebastain smiled back. He knew what that ment, and he couldn't be happier. As he walked passed her and re-entered his master's room, he was met with a pillow being thrown in his face and a glaring Ciel sitting his side.

"My Lord?"

"WHY DID MEY-RIN HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT THE BALL! SEBASTIAN I DON'T WANT TO GO! AND WITH YOU AS MY ESCORT?! IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE!" Ciel ragged. But Sebastian just looked at him for a moment expressionless and then smiled. 

"I didn't think it would be so much of a bother if I attended it with you. If you'd like, I'll find you a much more suitable date"

"My date should be my Fiance but NO i have to be escorted by a man!"

"Sir?"

"What!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's kind of hurtful that you wouldn't want to be seen with me"

"It's not that... I don't mind it, it is just a bit... weird..."

"Weird how?" The demon asked placing Ciel's breakfast on his nightstand "Like good weird or bad weird"

"...I'm not sure... But I can't wear that dress. Elizabeth and the Druitt will recognize me in it"

"Not too worry Sir, I've already altered your dress into the Royal Blue that is closely related to your ring and I have created a new hat for you to wear, you see, I'm simply-"

"One hell of a butler, yes I know" Ciel said grabbing the bowl off the nightstand and eating down his sugary treat. Sebastian smirked at his master. Tonights ball was going to be interesting and he couldn't wait.


	2. His Butler, The Escort

"Young Lord? Are you ready sir?" Sebastian asked knocking on the door. Ciel opened the door and peeked out. His hat drapped perfectly over his eye and the hair extentsions were now lose and curly. The dress was large and poofy and the new top of the dress which had a single long sleve with a bow tied around the back of his waist, perfect on Ciel. Sebastian smirked to himself thinking he did a pretty good job.

"I look like a fool" Ciel spat crossing his arms.

"You look lovely my dear mistress" Sebastian said with a bow. 

"Oh shutup! Let's just get this night over with already"

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian said and left Ciel in his room to get the carriage ready. Ciel stared at himself in his mirror and growled to himself. He looked so girley and he hated it. He knew Sebastian enjoyed this. It was indirect revenge for how rude he treated his butler. He sighed and grabbed his jacket leaving his room. As he walked outside and waited for Sebastian he heard a someone yell his name. And the yell was too familiar. It sounded almost like...

"Ciel!!!" Lizzy yelled running up to him and hugging him. "Oh my! You just look so adorable in that dress! Who knew my Fiance would look so cute in female attire!"

"Ugh Lizzy! Get off!" CIel said trying to push her off him. Hwne she released him she looked kind of hurt, not understanding Ciel's grounchyness.

"But why! I was just trying to compliment you! Why are you so mean to me Ciel!"

"Lizzy I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just having a bad day is all" Ciel said looking away from her.

"Why is your hair and your hat covering your eye?" Lizzy said reaching over to fix the hat. Ciel stepped away from her holding his arm up for protection.

"His hat needs to cover his face, it was designed that way, any other way would just look ridiculous" Sebastian said appearing behind Elizabeth. She looked up at him and blinked, curious to where he had came from. "Would you care for a ride to the ball?"

"Oh no it's okay. Paula and I have our own carriage. Well see you there!" Lizzy said and started walking back to her own. Ciel let out a sigh and looked rather flushed already. Sebastian looked down at him a frown on his face. Lizzy popping up wasn't part of the plan, and now she was attending the ball after she had declined? Master would be so distracted by her...

"Sebastian are we ready to go?" Ciel asked looking up at up him.

"Yes, indeed we are" Sebastian smiled and opened the carriage door, helping Ciel in with the dress. He shut the door and hopped up onto his seat, grabbing the leather whips and swipping them down. Sebastian never really found himself deep in thought but as he drove all the down to the Viscounts manor he grew more and more annoyed at the sound of Lizzy's voice echoing in his mind. _"Who knew my Fiance would look so cute in female attire!"_ the voice rang. Sebastian could feel his blood boiling. He shook his head as he pulled the carriage to the stop once they've reached their destination. 

Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it, holding his hand out to Ciel with a smile on his face. "Ready my Lord?"

Ciel grabbed his hand and walked out of the carriage. Sebastian closed the door behind him and faced his young master.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ciel asked.

"No real reason, shall we go in?" Sebastian asked holding out his hand again. A light blush appeared on Ciel's face as he looked down. He gradually accepeted the hand and they started making their way up to the mansion. Ciel stopped short in his tracks and let go of Sebastians hand.

"I can't do this! This is humilating Sebastian" Ciel whined. "I just can't go in there being seen like this because everyone know it's me"

"And there will be other young nobles who will look the same" Sebastian said. Ciel looked down clenching onto the skirt of the dress. The demon grabbed one of the hands and slid his fingers through. He felt Ciel's embaressement and he smiled, pulling him into the ball. The person he noticed was Lady Elizabeth and his smile faded. Ciel just stared at everyone dancing and walked off to the side. As he looked around he found Alois Trancy annoying his butler. Alois had on a green, white and black dress on and hair extentsions in two pony tails. He looked like a rather convincing female.

Alois spotted him and started running to him. "Ciel!!! Ciel Phantomhive!!" 

"oh god no...." Ciel groused. Alois ran up to him and hugged Ciel tightly. " GAH! Get off Alois"

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" The blonde boy asked a glint in his eyes. "I hope you don't mind, I'm going to ask lady Elizabeth for a dance"

Sebastian looked at Alois quickly. As Senastian planned something in his mind, Alois and Ciel began arguing about the young maiden. Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's shoulder and the boy looked up at him. "One dance won't hurt my Lord, I'm sure Lord Trancy will ensure her well being, do remember she is your fiance, but a single dance will cause no harm."

"Thank you Sebastian!" Alois said skipping away. Ciel gritted his teeth and turned to Sebastian angrily. 

"Please my Lord, it is just one dance, you shouldn't feel so jealous" Sebastian said "How about we dance along side with them so you can keep a watchful eye out on him" 

As the next song began to play Sebastian grabbed Ciel and swung him around on the dance floor, swiftly crosses them over to Alois and Elizabeth. As the four of them danced around and around, Sebastian felt CIel's jealousy burn down and move too something different...

"Sebastian" Ciel said leaning his head against Sebastians chest.

"Yes my young Lord?"

"Lizzy seems to be enjoying herself with Alois. He's making her smile easily..."

"Indeed he is"

"I wonder if he'll make a better husband for her"

"Sir?" 

"It's just a thought, I would never hand over my sweet Lizzy over to such a fiend without fully getting to know him." Sebastian smiled down at him and as the dance ended Ciel removed himself from his butler's chest.

"It's an interesting thought sir. It seems you are considering handing her off"

"I honestly don't know anymore" Ciel said. His face grew sad and Sebastian could feel it. And it bothered him. Ciel looked at Lizzy and Alois who were having a grand time. Ciel knew Lizzy would never go for a guy like Alois. She knew how he was and he scared her half to death half of the time. But at times, he can keep a smile on her face. And tonight was one of those nights. "We've attended the ball like you wanted Sebastian, and the Queen isn't even here so I was lied to. I would like to return home now"

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian bowed and walked off to get their carriage. As Ciel walked over to the entrance he looked back and saw Lizzy tying something in Alois' hair as he modeled for her.  _He is sick and twisted yet he can keep a smile on her face, when all i do is look down on everything she does, even if it's something to make me smile,_ Ciel thought,  _and yet she still keeps at it, even if I was to hand her down, she loves me too much._  

Ciel looked away and walked out. Yea he was now depressed. 15 minutes into the ball and he walked out because he couldn't stand to see his fiance having fun with that brat. As he walked to up to his transportation he saw a smiling Sebastian. He couldn't help but show a small smirk. 

"Who are you looking at like that?" He asked.

"Well you of course... who else?"

"But why...."

"Nothing of your interest my Lord. It's such a shame we have to leave so early"

"Oh shut up. At least you got a dance before we had to leave. Mey-rin lied to me and I expect you to have a long conversation with her about that."

"Of Course my Lord" Sebastian opened the door and assissted Ciel inside inside. As he climbed up into the drivers seat he felt a sense of pride. He got a dance with Ciel, got Alois to dance with Lizzy, and somehow Ciel managed to notice how happy she was without any 'what have we here' comments from him. His young master was now second guessing things and if things keep going this way, he will be there to help sort things out into a neat book of happy endings. As Sebastian thrashed the whips down and started driving home, he saw Grell and Claude talking as they zoomed by, and he didn't like the sight of that. He would have to talk to Grell tomorrow, but right now he need to make sure his master will be okay for the night.


End file.
